The present invention relates generally to a joint construction and more particularly to a pressure slip expansion joint as may be applied to a wide variety of building components such as panelling, siding, tiles, trim members, moldings, door frames, window frames and sashes.
Known examples of construction joints will be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,681,716 and 4,527,369. In the former patent, trim members of deflectible material and having opposite semicircular flanges, are snap-fiited about relatively massive stationary base members by the forceful application of the trim flanges against respective beads on the base member. In the latter patent, construction members are snap-fitted together by means of a separate fastener component initially affixed intermediate the two construction members.